Count the Stars
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: "For every star up in the night sky, is one reason why I love you." Hearing those words, he couldn't help but finally feel as if, he wasn't alone anymore.


Count the stars

Summary: "For every star up in the night sky, is one reason why I love you." Hearing those words, he couldn't help but finally feel as if, he wasn't alone anymore.

**Kiza: Hello everyone, this is a Law/Sanji oneshot, I hope you like it, please review. And I do take request for parings such as Ace/Sanji, Zoro/Sanji, Law/Sanji and as of recently Smoker/Sanji. (Never thought about that one, but I think I do an okay job of writing it.)**

* * *

"Mind some company?" Sanji didn't need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. He had been with their crew for a while now, and he had to admit, he had gotten used to the older man sneaking up on him.

"No." he finally says, tossing his unfinished cigarette over board, he had been cutting back tremendously on smoking on the request from _**HIM **_two years ago before leaving Alebasta. He had kept his word over the two and a half years, but of course, what did it matter now? _**HE **_wasn't around anymore. But the thought of breaking his promise made him feel sick. "Couldn't sleep?" he asks as the older man stands next to him. Law had on a simple white V-neck shirt, with his usual spotted printed pants, this was the most undressed he had ever seen the doctor, so it made him feel a little better that he was now becoming more at ease around the crew.

"Not that, I was wondering where a certain chef ran off to seeing he normally gets up too early for any normal person in the morning just to cook. I came here to ask if you might know where he ran off to." Sanji chuckles. "So, what has been bothering you?" he asks finally, Law was good at reading people…well, him to be exact. The doctor could always tell whenever he was thinking about something that he normally didn't think about, but the older pirate was kind enough, (Or didn't care enough) to ever ask him.

"Nothing…just…about _**HIM**_." Sanji explains, Law nods, and he knew he was referring to 'Fire Fist' Ace. Law had heard from the other crew members that he had the fire user had been a thing, and that the blond seemed to be at his happiest whenever he was brought up. But, two years ago, the logia type had his life taken away from him. Even after two years, Luffy and Sanji still seemed to be affected by his death.

"Well, that's normal is it not? You miss him, it's only natural that you feel a certain emptiness." Law points out, while he turns to look at the shorter male.

"No, Luffy should be the one to get this lecture….not me. That was _**HIS **_brother. He had grown up with him." Sanji points out, that was another thing Law had noticed, he refused to let anyone comfort him. He would always tell his crew to give their sympathy to Luffy, that he was just Ace's boyfriend, someone who was in the back of his mind. But Law could tell that even though he was saying that, he was hurting while saying it. The blond had lead himself to believe that he would no longer love anyone.

But, the doctor could disagree, Nami as pointed out that whenever law was around, Sanji seemed happier, _**MUCH **_happier, so the doctor had made it his personal job to be around the chef as often as he could to cheer him up. And he also had to admit that he had…grown quite fond of the blond. He liked how he knew what he wanted and he was one of the more laid back crew members. He was intelligent, and physically very attractive, he could see why Ace would want him for himself. "Now that I think about it…I never really did know why he liked me." He explains, Law then stares at him, then he frowns.

"Did he never tell you why?" he asks in a low tone, almost as if afraid that someone else was going to hear him. The blond shakes his head.

"All he would ever tell me was that I was a good chef…..made me wonder if he ever really loved me…makes me wonder if anyone really does." Law gives him a sad look as he sees the chef's bluish- gray eyes become watery, this was heart breaking to the doctor. Normally the blond was confident and didn't question himself at all. But this was new to him, and he didn't like it. So he sighs.

"Don't say that. There are many reasons why a person can love you…there are many reasons why I do." hearing that, the blond looks up at him. "This isn't a joke. Don't look at me like that." The blond frowns as he looks away. Law then reaches over and gently takes the blond's chin and makes him look up at him. Law had a small smile on his face.

"What are the reasons? How many reasons are there?" he asks, Sanji wasn't going to lie, he was attracted to the doctor, he was fucking _**GORGOUES **_and it seemed as if he knew that little bit of information too.

"Well, for one, you're a good cook, you're physically quite stunning, you're intelligent…" he trails off as he wraps his arms around the blond's slim waist, he then tilts the blond's head up so that he was looking up at the starry sky. "For every star up in the night sky, is one reason why I love you."

Hearing those words, he couldn't help but finally feel as if, he wasn't alone anymore. Smiling, Sanji leans his head against the doctor's chest. Yeah, he could maybe give this whole love businesses another shot.


End file.
